


Prim and Proper - Side Works

by RighteousMaximus



Series: Prim and Proper 'verse [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus
Summary: A collection of short stories on the side relationships from Prim and Proper.  Character and relationship tags will be added as they appear.  These stories are designed to be enjoyed in the canon of 3H or in the universe of Prim and Proper.  Enjoy!
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Petra Macneary, Caspar von Bergliez/Bernadetta von Varley, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund, Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault
Series: Prim and Proper 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532627
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	1. Dimitri/Marianne - Faith

**Author's Note:**

> AKA a place for me to put relationship stuff. These are gonna be pretty short overall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri and Marianne in the early morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this ship DESTROYED me when i played the game so like enjoy

By the time Dimitri woke up, Marianne was already at her vanity, humming a low tune to herself as she ran a brush through her hair. The sun was still rising through Faerghus Castle's eastern windows, and Dimitri pawed blindly at his bedside table for his eyepatch. He slipped a hair tie into his mouth as he slid his patch on, pulling half of his hair into a low ponytail. 

"You're going into court like that?" Marianne asked, looking at him through the mirror. He grinned, happy, as he stretched, getting out of bed. "Unkempt and unwashed?"

"Maybe I'll just cancel discussions today," Dimitri swiveled back and forth, stretching his sore back. "Just have Dedue and Gustave handle things."

"That eager to get back into bed?" 

"Only if you're there with me, darling."

"When did my husband become such a smooth talker?" Marianne put down her brush and started braiding her hair into her crown, mouth tumbling over a small prayer.

"Comes with time and age?"

"And that shining sense of humility."

"Marianne..."

"I know." At this Marianne closed her eyes and assumed a supplicant position, mouth moving without talking. Dimitri pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt and waited, as was right. 

"I guess I'm just confused." 

"At what, Dimitri?"

"Well, we've seen the Goddess, through..."

"Yes, through our travels." Marianne nodded, eyes still closed.

"How can you still believe?"

"Faith is..." Marianne trailed off, a furrow forming between her eyebrows, and Dimitri desperately wanted to smooth it out. And maybe kiss her. "Faith is believing in something even when everything says it's wrong."

"So even back in the days at the Monastery..." Dimitri's eye turned down, abashed. Marianne stood quickly and sat down next to him, snaking an arm around his waist. 

"Even when everyone told me to live, I had faith in the Goddess that I would do what was planned for me."

"I see. I've...never been much of a religious person." He turned to look her in the eyes, and he saw love. "I don't have faith in much, Marianne. But I have faith in you."

"Dimitri..." She flushed red and he bent down quickly to press a quick kiss to her cheek. 

"I have faith in your kindness and your convictions, how you are always willing to speak your mind. That..." He took her hands and placed them over his heart. "That is what I have faith in."

"Oh, my, I don't know how to respond." Marianne gasped as he pressed her back into the mattress, intent on finishing what they started last night. "Dimitri!"

"Your Highness." Dedue's voice boomed through the door. Marianne let out a small squeak as Dimitri pressed his face into the side of Marianne's neck.

"Dedue. I'll be out in just a bit!"

"Good. I would hate to break the door down in case you were incapacitated."

"Is he serious?" Marianne had a look of shock on her face and Dimitri laughed as he kissed her cheek.

"Let's not give him incentive to get his axe, then." He pushed himself back up and tossed back some of his hair, smiling all the while. Slithering off the bed, he extended a graceful hand to Marianne to pull herself up. "Shall we start our day, then?"

"We shall. But maybe we should on some real clothes." Marianne shrugged down one side of her blouse to reveal a rather conspicuous bruise. 

"Quite right. After you, my lady."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Marianne bowed sardonically until he pulled her up for a brief kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill. Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


	2. Ferdinand/Dorothea - Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand becomes a dad. He deals with feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it's not the most popular pairing but i love it a lot so.

Ferdinand considered himself a refined individual. He liked to think he was well-groomed and hygienic, even if people made fun of his long hair behind his back. And with his polish, he was not the sort to fidget. So when he noticed his foot tapping for the umpteenth time, he stood up and pulled his hair into a ponytail, a small ribbon tying it off near the base of his skull. He paced, back and forth, back and forth. Ferdinand considered himself a man of action and duty, one defined by his noble cause and his pursuit of improvement. 

All in all, he was not good at waiting. He considered idly of heading to the training grounds to work off some energy but reconsidered quickly. It wouldn't do for him to become a father while being very sweaty, lance in hand. Goddess above, he was going to be a father in a bit. Dorothea had gone into labor a few hours ago, quickly ushered away with Linhardt and the midwives. Hubert had been keeping him company for a bit, but he had left a bit ago. He didn't know if it was better or worse that the infirmary walls and doors were thick enough that he couldn't hear anything. He remembered some readings about how painful birthing was, so after a moment he considered it was better. 

So Ferdinand paced and thought. He thought and paced. He thought of his own father, and what he did. The old Duke Aegir had been incapacitated years ago, but his influence was still felt in the Empire. Ferdinand had pledged himself to fixing what his father had done, and Dorothea had been steadfast in her assistance. He twisted his wedding ring, sliding the simple gold object around. Goddess save him, he hated being anxious. 

"Ferdinand. You finished your pacing?" Ferdinand startled as Linhardt stepped through the doors, shutting them firmly with a yawn. "Dorothea should be ready to see you in a bit."

"Everything went all right? No complications, everyone is well?" He gripped the bishop's arms tightly, unknowingly. 

"Yes, yes, and yes. Please release me, Ferdinand, I have no desire to be swept up in your anxieties."

"I'm not anxious!"

Linhardt gave him a displeased look, and crossed his arms. "Really."

"All right, fine, I'm worried about my wife giving birth. Is that sufficient?"

"Yes. She's expecting you."

"You could not have lead with that?" Ferdinand tossed his hands into the air, exasperation clear on his face.

"Well..." Linhardt trailed off, rubbing his eyes. "That was exhausting. I'm going to take a nap. Don't come get me if you need me, the nurses there should suffice." He blithely walked off, ambivalent to Ferdinand's rising temper. 

"You're not going to see your newborn and wife?" Ferdinand yelped as he turned, Edelgard standing there with a curious expression.

"Edelgard, you surprised me. I was just on my way to - "

"Just go on in."

"Of course, Your Majesty." He bowed at Edelgard's chuckle and swept delicately into the infirmary.

* * *

"Lady Aegir, your lord husband is ready to see you." Dorothea turned up at this, cradling her son to her chest, ready to feed.

"Please, let him in."

"Dorothea, your incomparable beauty is - "

"Ferdie, I feel awful, and probably look it as well." She smiled as she interrupted, Ferdinand quickly moving over to sit on the edge of the cot. "But this is our son. Did you think of a name? And no, I am not accepting Ferdinand."

"What's wrong with my name?" Her husband pouted and she patted his cheek.

"I don't want to say it and get two confused looks." She yawned, achey. "Goodness, I am very tired. I know Manuela said it would be exhausting, but..."

"It didn't prepare you for the real thing, did it?" Ferdinand took her hand in both of his, lightly stroking the back of her hand. 

"Not really, no. But this little one needs a name. Any other ideas?"

"Hm." Ferdinand frowned, thoughtful as the babe nursed greedily. "What about Marcus? It's a good, strong name. Fitting for one who will be in the saddle."

"Ferdie, no taking our baby out on a horse until much later. Much later."

"But Dorothea, I started riding when I was - "

"Ferdie. I just gave birth and am very tired and sore. Please do not argue with me on this."

"Of course, Dorothea. Besides, the name has some historic roots as well."

"Oh?" She felt herself slip into unconsciousness, but... "Do go on."

"Well! The first Marcus von Aegir was..." Ferdinand trialed off as she drifted to sleep. 

* * *

Ferdinand gripped her hand tightly, smiling. Little Marcus let go of his mother and stretched his arms up and out toward him, and he panicked. What should he do?

"What do I do?" He mouthed to a nurse, who came over with a small blanket. She swaddled the child efficiently and plopped him into his arms, instructing him how to hold Marcus. So small and fragile. He made this. Well, Dorothea made him, but Ferdinand helped! He cradled Marcus in one arm and tickled his cheek with the other, the hint of distinctive orange hair on his crown. 

"Well, Marcus von Aegir. I'm your father, Ferdinand von Aegir. You've given your mother no short of troubles, I shall tell you that. Morning sickness, swollen feet...but seeing you now makes it all worth it. At least, that's what your mother would say." 

Marcus babbled unintelligibly, and Ferdinand chuckled. "Now I promised your mother that I wouldn't take you horseback riding, but we'll see if we can get you with a lance or a sword soon enough. Well, I don't know how soon, you are just a newborn. But you are our hopes and dreams. Maybe you'll redeem the von Aegir name and line."

Ferdinand coughed discretely, looking to see if Dorothea was asleep. She still was, and she looked peaceful and beautiful. "Now, I'm not as good a singer as your mother the retired songstress, but do you want to hear you father sing?"

Marcus babbled again, and he took it as the affirmative. And so he started to sing. Dorothea woke shortly after, and joined him on the chorus, and it was just the three of them in that moment. 

A moment of pure bliss for a small family, in just that instance of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


	3. Felix/Annette - Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Annette have some arguments in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> while the other chapters are ambiguous enough, this one is explicitly set in non-AM/P and P timelines. Some hinted explicit stuff.

Felix groaned, slipping from sleep into the harsh realities of being awake. Someone. Was knocking. At the door. He squinted through the blinds and saw the sun barely rising above Garreg Mach. He thought, idly. What day of the week was it? Right, a Sunday. So, he and Annette had off. So why was someone knocking at the door? The knocking came again, louder. Goddess, whose room were they in? Oh, no. They were in Annette's room. Groggily, she came to.

"Mmrh. Felix?"

"Quiet. Someone's at the door and I'm not supposed to be here." He tried slipping out of bed to grab his coat and sword, but she cuddled against his chest tighter, snuggling deeper into his shirt. He felt himself smile, before shaking it off. He had to focus.

"Professor Dominic? We had some questions on your assignment," the voice came insistently through the shut door. 

"Christoff? Is that you?" Annette responded, pushing herself off Felix and straddling his waist, nightgown pooling around her hips. Felix traced his hands up her ribs and she giggled into a hand. "Felix, stop!"

"Professor, is someone in there with you?" The voice came again and Felix froze.

"Shit, stop it, Felix!"

"If Professor Fraldarius is in there, then Anderson owes me twenty gold."

"Felix, we can't let them know you're here!" Annette whispered, sliding off of Felix and batting his hands away. "Get your stuff and hide in the closet while I see what this is about."

"Morning kiss?" Felix grumbled, throwing on his coat and picking up his sword, Annette herding him into the closet. She got on tip-toes to press a slow, languid kiss to his lips. Felix tried to slip her some tongue but she shoved him back.

"You're the worst, Felix!" She hissed, and shut the door, Felix squawking in surprise. 

"Annette, please don't lock the door - " Too late, the sound of the key in the lock turning his fate. He squinted through the slats of the closet, watching Annette slide on a dressing gown and run a hand through her hair, whining as she noticed the rather large love bite on the top of her chest. She tied the robe tightly and settled herself.

"Just a moment, Christoff!" She busied herself for a moment, and then opened the door. "All right, what was it you had trouble with? It's also my day off, and the assignment for this class isn't for another few days."

"I know, Professor," Felix heard Chirstoff whine and he scoffed. "But you said we could come see you whenever we had issues, and - "

"And this early in the morning?" Annette interrupted him, looking through his papers. "I do need my sleep, Christoff."

"Sorry, Professor Dominic."

"Fine, fine. Just don't do it again, or I'm sure the principal will hear of this."

"Please don't let them find out - "

Felix chuckled, and froze as Annette and Christoff froze. Saints above.

"Professor, is someone here with you?"

"No?" He heard Annette's voice rise in pitch, and he could imagine the blush heading up her neck. "Just me! Haha...anyway, review last week's notes on ice-magic focus elements. And go to the library and ask for two years ago's publication on black magic lineage spells, that will help you with your paper. Again, I need five credible sources for the paper, and I expect you to go to the paper-writing seminar later today if you still have issues with it."

"Got it, Professor. Oh man, five sources? And I have Professor Fraldarius' blades test in a few days too..." Felix could picture Christoff with his one hand holding up his head, the other clutching his papers. 

"Good. Now scram, kid. Make sure you eat some breakfast, and the seminar starts at the second afternoon bell, so be there on time!"

"Okay, Professor! Give my best to Professor Fraldarius!" He scampered off and Annette shut the door with a huff. She peeled off her nightgown and tossed it over her chair, some papers fluttering. Annette flung herself on the bed and looked expectantly at the closet.

"Not going to join me?"

"You locked me in here. And you call me a villain."

"Oh, goddess, I'm so sorry, Felix! Let me get you out of there." She pulled herself off with a groan and unlocked the door, sheepishly grabbing his coat. "Sorry, dear."

"Hmph." He let her put his coat on the desk and he carefully put his sword on the table next to it. Felix picked up his love in his arms, Annette squawking. 

"Felix, put me down, you evil man!"

"Sure." He tossed her back onto the bed and plopped himself down on top of her, pinning her to the bed.

"Ugh, you're the worst! Get off me, you meanie!"

"Aren't you a bit old to be using that word?"

She peeled his head up and poked the crease between his eyebrows. He retaliated, crawling up her body and tickling her sensitive sides. 

"S-s-stop it, Felix! We can't let other people find out!" She shrieked with laughter and Felix smiled. 

"So?"

"W-well," Annette poked her fingers together, unsure. 

"What's wrong?" She was silent and he sat up fully, twisting and turning so that she sat in his lap, his arms cinched around her waist. "You can tell me anything, Annette."

"I'm sorry, it's just..." She sighed heavily, wiggling until she faced him, pushing him down into a reclining position, head tucked under his chin. "It's hard to say. I'm nervous."

"Fine. Don't tell me."

"Quit it, buster!" She pouted and he laughed quietly. "I'm...where do you see us going?"

Felix panicked and deflected. "Well we have seminar in a few hours and I'm hungry, so hopefully back to my room to freshen up and then breakfast."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"I..." He trailed off. "I don't know. I always thought after the war I'd find my way and travel the continent. But you pulled me here, and now we're..."

"Is this a mistake, then?" He saw her start to hyperventilate and he pressed a slow kiss to her lips.

"No. It's not a mistake. I just." He flushed and looked away. "I don't know if I deserve this happiness. If I deserve you."

"Now you listen here, Felix Hugo Fraldarius." Oh boy, she pulled out the full name. "You deserve happiness. Everyone does. I do. You do especially. And if I can provide you with just a bit of peace and comfort, teaching here, then I'm happy."

"Annette..." He brushed away a small tear and held her tightly. "You're the best thing that's happened to me in a long, long time."

"Marry me," She breathed. "Stay with me, forever."

Felix chuckled. "What's wrong?" Annette asked as Felix pulled off her arms, moving to the desk and rooting around in his coat. 

"Do you remember, when you picked me up from the old Fraldarius estate? How I left with barely anything?"

"I don't see how that's important."

"Well, before I left," Felix swallowed thickly, digging in his pockets. "The old estate manager gave me something. He knew I wasn't coming back and the line was essentially dead, but he gave me this." He pulled out a silver necklace, and dangling on the end was a small pendant with the Fraldarius Crest. 

"My father had this made at my birth. My brother - " he choked up a bit and moved back to the bed, Annette pulling him into her arms. "He had one as well. He was going to - he was going to - " Why was this so hard? It had been more than a decade, as he tried shoving down his emotions.

"It's okay, Felix. You don't have to explain."

"No. I - I have to face it. Glenn gave his to Ingrid. I don't know what she did with it. But I thought I threw mine away. But here it is. I don't want a fancy ceremony, or anything official." He unclasped the necklace and spun it with a finger. "But I'd like for you to have it. To...to stay with you through thick or thin."

"I accept," Annette was teary eyed. "Can you put it on?"

He nodded, and clasped it around her neck. Dangling above her nightgown, it looked so lovely in the pale morning light. "Yes, Felix. I'll marry you. If you'll have me, I'd like to stay with you forever."

"That's a relief," Felix sighed, slumping into her chest as she stroked his hair. 

"Did you think I'd say no?"

"Annette..."

She chuckled, watery, and pulled him up for a series of soft kisses. "I love you so much, Felix," she breathed between kisses. 

"What do you say we put off breakfast for a bit?" Felix felt bold, and pushed Annette deeper into the mattress, her beautiful hair spilling like fire over the pillow. 

"Oh? Not hungry?"

"I am," He saw something dark burning in her eyes, and felt something similar in his own. Annette bit her lip and he grinned wolfishly. "But not for that. I love you."

She smiled, and he felt nothing but joy as he indulged in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter made me weak, just like the ship does. You know the drill, please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


	4. Caspar/Berndatta - Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the promises Bernadetta made Caspar keep, and some she made to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a good good ship. good dynamic.

"Caspar, promise me you won't take anyone else to see this sunset."

* * *

"Caspar, promise me you'll stay by my side forever."

* * *

"Caspar, you have to promise that you'll be gentle, okay?"

* * *

"Caspar, promise me you'll take me everywhere."

* * *

"Caspar...I do. I'll marry you."

* * *

"I promise to always love you forever."

* * *

"Caspar, don't you dare carry me without permission ever again, especially when I'm pregnant!"

* * *

"Caspar, promise me you won't drop our child ever again. I'm serious!"

* * *

"Caspar, promise me you won't get me pregnant again."

* * *

"By the Goddess, Caspar you HAVE to promise me not teach the kids how to punch people you don't like."

* * *

"Caspar, promise me not to name the kids after you, I don't want to mix you and them up."

* * *

"Caspar WHAT did I say about carrying me?"

* * *

"Caspar, promise me not to mix me up with one of our children."

* * *

"Caspar, promise me not to get into more fights with our friends. If you get into another fight, you're sleeping on the couch."

* * *

"Caspar, you promise not to drunkenly fight anyone else again?"

* * *

"I promise to try not to break your hand when gripping it."

* * *

"Promise me you won't call my greenhouse 'ugly' and 'smelly'."

* * *

"Caspar, I will treat you like one of our children unless you promise to eat your vegetables."

* * *

"Promise me you'll put a shirt on in public?"

* * *

"Darling...oh, Goddess! I'm sorry, I promise to not call you that in public again."

* * *

"Fine, we'll compromise. You can teach our kids how to brawl if I can teach them how to shoot a bow and arrow."

* * *

"What do you mean that's unfair? That's totally fair!"

* * *

"Hey, Bernie?"

* * *

"Yes, Caspar?"

* * *

"Love you."

* * *

"I love you too, Caspar. But what'd you do this time?"

* * *

"Well...it's something I'm gonna have to promise not to do again, I think."

* * *

"At least you're learning after a decade of marriage."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the shorter side but that's what happens when you write a chapter premise based off a meme. i like this ship a whole bunch. I hope you do too. Anyway. Hope you've been enjoying this. Please stick around for the last two chapters, eventually. As always, please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


	5. Ashe/Petra - Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashe takes one of his kids for a walk on the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a GOOD SHIP and needs MORE CONTENT. Some implied sexy times at the end of the chapter.

"Now, don't run off, alright?" Ashe gripped his youngest daughter's hand a bit more tightly. "Just because your older sister can swim doesn't mean you can!"

"Aw, daaaad?" Bridget whined, kicking at the sandy beach. "When're you gonna teach me? When's mama gonna teach me?"

"When you're older, dear," Ashe swung their hands back and forth. "Swimming in the ocean is a lot different than how I learned how to swim?"

"Where'd you learn to swim, dad?" Bridget beamed up at him and he chuckled.

"Over in Fódlan, near where I grew up. Far across the ocean. I learned to swim in rivers and lakes."

"What's a river?" 

"It's just a small bit of water. Usually you can drink from it. Remember how your mother always says not to drink the sea water?" 

"Yeah, she says that the bad spirits in water aren't good to drink!" Bridget kicked at a wave idly. 

"One way of putting it, yes." He lapsed into silence as they continued their walk, sun descending slowly. 

"Hey, dad?" Bridget broached the silence tentatively.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Why don't you talk about where you grew up?"

Ashe stopped moving for a moment, Bridget stumbling to a stop. "Dad?"

"It's...complicated, Bridget. I have you and Lila to look after now. What with Petra being busy so often."

"I thought you were mommy's guardian knight or something."

Ashe laughed, "she can still beat me in a spar sometimes. It's more...she chose me. Just a commoner from Faerghus, and she chose me."

"What's Faerghus?"

"Aren't you learning anything in your lessons?" Ashe squeezed Bridget's hand.

"Daddy, you know Lila's better at all the book stuff than me."

"Well, that's fair. It always took me a while to learn from books. But I thought I had a plan in school. I would succeed where I failed, and rule over Gaspard." Ashe placed a hand over his chest and looked over the horizon. However, Bridget let go of his hand and wrapped herself around his leg.

"I'm sorry, daddy."

"It's quite alright, dear. Your mother - well, she has a way of surprising me, even to this day. She offered to make an entire knightly order for me, and for me to be her knight. Never considered that." He chuckled a bit to himself. "Besides, I'm very happy now. Very happy."

"Even when Lila and I do something naughty?" Bridget looked up at him with a pout, and Ashe rubbed her head. 

"Even then, yes. And don't forget your mother loves you so much as well."

"She's always working, though." Bridget's pout continued and Ashe picked up his daughter, settling her on his hip.

"That's what happens when you're queen, Bridget. Lots of responsibilities!"

"Aww," Bridget frowned. "That's not fair."

"Well, that's life sometimes, my dear."

* * *

"How was Bridget today, my love?" Petra sat still as Ashe ran a brush through her hair. 

"She's doing well. She misses you, but the kids are asleep."

"Ah! I have many thanks for putting them to sleep." 

"Of course. What has you so busy lately?"

Petra sighed, "nothing out of the ordinary. The same people who don't agree with my policies from what I learned in Fódlan are annoying."

"Do you want me to have another talk with them?" Ashe put the brush down and wrapped his arms around her waist, her hands resting over his. 

"No, it's not you this time." One of her hands came up to cup his cheek and turn his face into a brief kiss. "It is about our daughters."

He froze. "Really? Why?"

"They are saying they are not worthy to be my successors, which is untrue! They have courage and pride worthy of their names."

"I'm sorry. I wish I could do more." He squeezed a bit tighter. 

"Your support is all that I need, my heart." She turned around the gave him another quick kiss, pulling him to and to their bed. "You are making my dreams come true, just as I hope I am making yours be coming true."

"I don't know how to respond." Ashe flushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ashe, we have two kids and have been together for many years. What is there to be nervous about?" Petra lounged on the bed, hair pooling on the pillows. 

"Is that so?" Ashe climbed onto the bed and crawled over Petra, but she reversed their positions in a flash, her hands pinning his above his head. "Ah, is tonight one of those nights?" Her eyes were dark and he grinned, foolishly. She chuckled and kissed him soundly, stealing the air from his lungs. 

"I love you, Petra."

"I love you as well, Ashe. Will you not show me?"

He chuckled and night enveloped them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter, but you know. 
> 
> and another side chapter! i really do like this couple. As always please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed, and join my discord at https://discord.gg/5PNsYz
> 
> Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
